


Straight Boy (?) Dating

by Bam4Me



Series: You Thought? [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First of a series, Fluff, Getting Together, Kisses, M/M, Whump, bed sharing, pretend dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Jack and Daniel are both idiots. It's true, they really are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have like, fifty seven WIPs in my docs folder with domestic Jack/Daniel, and I need to work on them, cause the world needs more Jack/Daniel fluff.
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com

When Daniel pulled up outside of Jack’s house, he let out a little sigh, suddenly remembering that Jack had said that tonight was poker night at his house.

 

Great.

 

It’s not that Daniel didn’t like Jack’s friends, he’s met them a few times and they seem like great guys, but he was kind of hoping that he could get in, make him and Jack a quick dinner to eat while Jack watched the Simpson’s -which, for Jack, is an indication that Daniel wasn’t up to much that night at all other than getting some sleep- and crash in Jack’s guest room, which he seemed to be frequenting more and more often now days.

 

It’s not that there was anything wrong with his own apartment, but there was something nice about knowing that you weren’t alone at night that appealed to him, and, he thinks, to Jack as well.

 

Of course, Jack always said that he prefered Daniel in his guest room because it was the only way he could be completely sure that Daniel was safe at night.

 

It was a little sad how much that’s not really a joke, though.

 

He got out of the car with another little sigh, deciding it was worth it to talk with Jack’s friends for a few minutes, raid the kitchen, and then crash in the guest room anyways. It’s been a long day, and Daniel was more than ready for bed.

 

He grabbed a small bag off the passenger seat and slung it over his shoulder. It didn’t have much in it, because he had quite a bit of his own stuff in Jack’s guest room, but he got out of the car heading towards the front door.

 

Where Jack was stepping out of the house, coming to greet him. Which is a suspicious act in itself.

 

“What’s up, Jack?”

 

Jack gave him a downright  _ cringe worthy _ look. “Uh… hey, Danny boy. What are you doing here?”

 

Daniel’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t worry, I’m not here to ruin guy’s night, I wanted to steal your spare room to sleep in. I’m tired.”

 

Jack nodded. “Oh, I wasn’t worried about you ruining anything, just that… well…”

 

“I know you’re not good with words, how about being blunt?”

 

Jack glared at him for a second. He didn’t like being the one in trouble out of them. In fact, it happened so rarely, normally he was the one giving Daniel a telling off. “The guys… think you’re my boyfriend.”

 

Daniel was quiet for a beat. “Pardon?”

 

Jack cringed again. “I… have no excuse for this, Daniel. They kept trying to set me up with their wives friends, co-workers. It wasn’t something I appreciated, so I told them I had a boyfriend, and had to keep it quiet because of DADT. I talk about you enough from work, that they all assumed, it was you.”

 

Daniel thought about that for a moment before giving another little sigh. “Well, I’d probably do that too, to be honest. Can I come in now? I really am tired.”

 

Jack nodded, “Wow, you must be exhausted to admit it.”

 

Jack opened up the front door again, and Daniel was immediately thankful for the fact that Jack’s started a no-smoking rule for poker night. Jack was probably tired of the constant cancer talks that Janet was giving him about them, and Daniel was thankful that he could breath in the front room without coughing.

 

The guys in the living room gave him a -loud- greeting.

 

Great.

 

Jack went back to the table, knowing that Daniel would find his way through the kitchen for something to eat before heading back off to bed. The guys were giving him a funny look, and all of them were watching Daniel head off into the kitchen. He rolled his eyes at them. They’ve been bugging him for months now about ‘meetings his boy’ as if that made him actually want to let them around Daniel.

 

David turned back to him first. “He’s quiet.”

 

Jack snorted. If only. “He’s tired. He doesn’t sleep enough, he wants to go to bed.”

 

“You two both work at the same place, right? He doesn’t look like a soldier.”

 

Jack sort of wanted to ask him what he thought a soldier looked like. To be honest, he doesn’t think Danny looks much like a  _ scientist _ anymore. Seven years of fighting aliens and saving Earth will do that to you. He raised an eyebrow, looking over at the other guy, Adrian. He was a desk worker down at an accounting firm, he really had no room to talk.

 

“He’s not a soldier. He’s a linguist.” Well, among other things. Normally, Jack liked bragging about Daniel’s work, but he’s become a little closed off towards civilians as of late, noticing that anyone with enough determination to know more about Daniel could easily find out that he’d been laughed out of the archaeology community for writing about the pyramids being built by aliens… and was now working for Deep Space Telemetry.

 

The smart ones have learned how to put things together, and his friends were nosy. It was easier to just keep facts light.

 

But god, does he miss bragging about how smart  _ his _ boy was. And he did.

 

Adrian hummed a little, rearranging his card hand. “Hmm. I didn’t peg you for the type to fall for a nerd.”

 

Which isn’t much, coming from a nerd himself. Jack shrugged. “Danny’s special. And smarter than anyone I know. I didn’t fall for his brains. Trust me, that man can bore me to death is twenty-seven languages.”

 

They all looked a little impressed at that, and Jack rolled his eyes, turning to look at Mikel, who’d been silent up till then. “And you? Anything to add?”

 

Mikel gave him a smirk. “He’s too cute and young for you.”

 

Jack nodded, “Good, that’s more like it. Y’all are nosy.”

 

Mikel smiled a little. “Come on, Jack, we all just want to see you happy.”

 

Jack shook his head a little, “I am happy. And I’m  _ much _ happier without y’all trying to set me up on a date every weekend.”

 

David smirked, “Yeah, sure wouldn’t want to pull you away from your weekends with  _ him _ .”

 

Jack rolled his eyes again. He would prefer that people stop talking about Daniel like that. He gets enough of people on other planets looking at him like he’s a piece of meat as it is, he doesn’t want to start getting territorial with his own friends. “My life wouldn’t be complete without weekends with Danny.”

 

It was a little sad, that he had to admit, that was actually pretty true.

 

Daniel was unobtrusive in a way that actually made Jack a little bit sad, keeping to himself in the kitchen before coming back out a good twenty minutes later, yawning. He stopped before going down the hall to the guest room, and turned to go into the living room instead. He leaned down, and pressed a dry kiss to Jack’s cheek.

 

While surprising, this wasn’t their first kiss. Jack’s kissed every member of his team by now from some ritual or another at this point, and this was, by far, the most chaste and unimaginative kiss he’s gotten from any of them. God, it’s a little sad, that the one time they’re actually  _ pretending _ to be together, is when he gets the most boring kisses. Hell, he’s pretty sure that last month when a Gregorian space pope had tried to get them sanctuary in his church, in the  _ weirdest _ planetary ritual to date now, he’d gotten more tongue action from Teal’c than he had through his entire marriage, which is a little horrifying.

 

He didn’t let the surprise show, too used to keeping a straight -snort- face in front of natives when Daniel’s decided to do something weird, but he could tell that the other guys at the table were shocked.

 

It’s one thing to know your friend is in a homosexual relationship, but apparently, it’s another thing to see it. Daniel used that as a chance to speak in his ear, low enough that only Jack heard. “I’m stealing your bed for authenticity. Night.”

 

Jack gave him a grin, knowing that he’d probably come into the bedroom later to find Daniel burrowed into his sheets and drooling on his pillows. He didn’t mind at all. Daniel stood back up again, leaving the room with the single minded focus of going to sleep. He was exhausted.

 

Jack picked up his hand of cards again, a little smirk in place now that he knew Daniel was okay with this, and also, a primal, territorial urge to show them that yes, Daniel was  _ his _ . Even though he wasn’t…

 

He didn’t care, all he cared about was showing them all that Daniel wasn’t theirs. Also, Daniel could say he was going to his bed for authenticity, but unless one of the guys decided to snoop around the back of the house to find out, they wouldn’t know that. Daniel was going to his bed because it was more comfortable. Good.

 

Oh god, he really was no more evolved than Homer Simpson.

 

Mikel let out a little sigh, shaking his head at him. “Really Jack, he’s too good for you.”

 

Jack smirked a little bigger, slapping a royal flush of cards onto the table, making everyone else groan. “Damn straight.”

 

***

 

When Jack came into the bedroom later that night, planning on grabbing a pair of pajama pants and sleeping in the guest room himself to leave Daniel alone, he was right. Daniel was curled up in a little ball under the covers, entire upper half wrapped around a pillow.

 

He looked so damn peaceful. But, like always, he was conditioned from too many years of sleeping light in case of intruders, and his eyes blinked open, zeroing in on him tiredly. He let out a little sigh, obviously labeling him as friendly, and closed his eyes again, but didn’t fall asleep yet. “Bed?”

 

Jack hummed, grabbing a pair of pajama pants and stripping, the light from the hallway the only thing to see by. “Don’t worry, I’ll sleep in the other room.”

 

Daniel made an odd noise. “No, your bed, you sleep here.”

 

Jack rolled his eyes, “You’re already there-”

 

“Jack, we’ve slept in the same bed before.”

 

Which… was very true. He sighed, though, unsure why, and got pulled on the pajama pants, before moving over to the door, turning off the hallway light and closing the door. He went to the other side of the bed, and slid in under the covers. “You’re pushy.”

 

“Apparently, we’re dating. I feel like we need to bond more if we’re going to get married.”

 

“Who says we’re getting married.”

 

Daniel turned over in the bed, still curled around the pillow, but close enough that he was barely a few inches away from Jack now. “I did.”

 

Jack snorted, “I hate to break it to you, Jackson, but DADT is a thing.”

 

Daniel shrugged, “I talked with the president last month, he says he’s repelling it.”

 

Jack’s eyes opened up with a surprised look. “Wait, seriously?”

 

Daniel nodded, most of the way asleep now. “Yeah. You know president's hand out pardons and repel things like it’s going out of style during their second run. It’s kind of funny. If you don’t want to come out to the SGC in a few months when it goes through, I suggest you tell your friends we’re not dating now.”

 

Jack was quiet for a few moments. “Is that the  _ only _ objection you have to fake dating me?”

 

Daniel let out a soft little sigh, nuzzling down into the pillow. “You’re a great guy, Jack, anyone would be happy to date you. I’m not exactly immune to your charms simply because you’re male. Enhances them, really.”

 

Jack thought that over for a few minutes, not replying to Daniel, and by the time he had a proper conclusion for him, Daniel was snoring again, light and barely there, but dead asleep to the world.

 

He… he wasn’t sure he  _ wanted _ to tell his friends they weren’t together. He felt entirely horrible about it, because they  _ weren’t _ , and he wasn’t sure he was thinking about this seriously enough to say they were yet.

 

***

 

The next morning, Jack was up before Daniel, and he left him in the bed, only coming back when he still hadn’t noticed Daniel awake by nine in the morning. Daniel was still asleep on the bed, and he looked a little pink. After pressing the back of his hand to Daniel’s forehead, Jack frowned when he felt that he was burning up like crazy.

 

Well, that probably explains the clinginess the night before. Maybe. Jack hoped it didn’t.

 

Daniel spent the next two days in the infirmary, sleeping off a virus that Janet insisted was contracted because of flu season, so no need to panic the city by calling in the CDC.

 

Jack was a little bit angry that Daniel hadn’t told him he didn’t feel well. Maybe if he had been home alone when Daniel got there, he would have, but he couldn’t do anything about it now.

 

***

 

“I get it, I get it, quit whining or I really will send you back to the SCG infirmary, Daniel.”

 

Daniel sighed, leaning back against the blanket nest he’d made in Jack’s living room on the main couch. He curried himself in deeper, and blinked tiredly at the television playing Simpsons reruns while Jack made dinner in the kitchen.

 

Daniel rather thought Jack was being the pushy one right now. He hasn’t gotten a moment of peace since they got back from the infirmary. Jack always said he wasn’t their mother, but then one of them got hurt…

 

No…  _ Daniel _ got hurt is more like it…

 

Daniel blinked a few times when his view of the tv was blocked, and found himself looking at Jack instead, the man leaning over to feel his forehead. “Hey, you don’t look so good, Danny. You sure you don’t want to go back to the mountain?”

 

Daniel nodded, a little sluggish, and pushing up into Jack’s hand instead of away from it. “I’m tired is all. You know I don’t sleep well in the infirmary.”

 

Jack smiled at him. “I’ll let you steal my bed again if you want.”

 

Daniel’s cheeks heated up a little bit. “Are you going to be in that bed?”

 

Jack went a little bit red as well. “Do you want me in it?”

 

Daniel thought about replying, before sighing, and reaching out of his blanket cocoon. He grabbed Jack by the back of the neck, and leaned up into him until their lips were pressed together, melting into the older man’s touch when Jack’s hand came down to his shoulder, holding onto him.

 

When they finally pulled back, Jack had one leg propped onto the couch, and was leaning over Daniel, who was mostly pushed back against the arm of the sofa, eyes lidded and feeling  _ much _ warmer now, thanks.

 

Jack took a minute to speak again. “I’m going to assume that’s a yes.”

 

Daniel snorted. “You’re an idiot, Jack.”

 

Jack grinned, leaning in to press another soft kiss to Daniel’s lips. “You make me feel like an idiot.”

 

“That was cheesy. I might have to kill you for being cheesy.”

 

“I can think of worse reasons to die.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the smexy sequel where Jack suddenly remembers that people have sex while dating and does horrible naughty things to Daniel that I can't mention in polite company.
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com


End file.
